Kalina
by Lalaith.Elleth
Summary: What happens when you keep backing out and wake up not knowing where you are or what's going on? As time passes which reality becomes your truth? Set in middle earth in the second age, when Oropher is king. Lot's of Thranduil and Legolas. This is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy xxx


**Kalina**

**Chapter 1**

The sky is full of wrath and raindrops bounce off the windowpane as I sit on the sofa drinking my morning coffee. I actually quite like rainstorms, there is something majestic about the power of nature, but what I don't like is the thought of walking to work and then spending the rest of the day with soggy socks. Glancing at the clock I sigh and force myself to get up and head towards the bathroom to shower.

I've often dreamed of what life would be like if I didn't have to work. Imagine the adventures I could have, the places I could see, and the people I could meet. It would be truly living. But it's complete fantasy. Reality is working as a school secretary to the pay bills, spending weeknights on the sofa with a book, and weekends doing laundry. Occasionally, I may be lucky and have an evening out to the local pub, where I get drunk and stumble home with a kebab in hand, and then spend the entire next day puking up what I consumed the night before. That's as much excitement as the town of Anfell has to offer. It isn't living, it's existing, I think gloomily pulling on a grey trouser suit.

Two hours into the working day and clock watching for it to be home time has already begun. It's one of those mornings where I would much rather be curled up in bed. Irene, my dog obsessed co-worker, is chattering away with the latest school gossip in a manner that greatly resembles a pneumatic drill blasting through concrete. I really couldn't care which teacher is having an affair or which teacher has had a run in with some parents, it bores me senseless. This is the reason I refuse to own a television, all the shows are about affairs and scandal, it's mind numbing. I'd rather read a book any day, a dark mystery or a gripping romance or an epic fantasy to get lost in. As two children walk into the office, one with a nosebleed and the other covered in vomit, I almost lose the will to live.

What is this life?!

At home, I curl up on the sofa with a microwave meal and The Silmarillion by Tolkien in a desperate attempt to escape the mundane life that suffocates me. A red light flashes from my phone, a voicemail from mum, it can be answered later. No doubt there would be some family drama, or some detail of my brother's wedding that needs extra planning, or my genius little sister has achieved yet another award. I can't face it, not after the most depressing day at work in a long time, it can wait.

Feeling more tired than I thought I was, or perhaps I've contracted some awful illness from one of the children at school, the room begins to spin and the light hurts my eyes so I can barely open them. The last thing I remember is a plastic tray of spaghetti Bolognese falling to the floor and then everything is black.

A cool breeze across my cheeks causes me to stir. I must have fallen asleep, but where am I? It doesn't feel like anywhere familiar, and yet I don't feel too afraid. In fact I am perfectly comfortable lying in the cool breeze, the warmth of the sun on my face, and the rich smell of earth.

Wait…what? What is going on? Why does my brain feel foggy? Why can't I remember anything?

Opening my eyes I see trees, lots of really tall, really green trees and a small patch of pale blue sky through which the sun shines. This has to be a dream…the most realistic dream I've ever had.

Sitting up to examine my surroundings, I deduce that I must be in a forest, for as a far as my eyes can see, which is a startlingly long way, all I can see are trees. Standing up, with the intention of exploring, my attention's drawn by what sounds like a child crying somewhere in the trees to the right. Treading carefully, I mean don't want to startle anyone, I head towards the sound. After a few moments I spy the figure of a small child with bright blonde hair crouched at the bottom of an oak tree. Edging closer the child starts and looks up, straight into my eyes. I am transfixed, this is the most beautiful child I've ever laid eyes upon, with the most astonishing blue eyes.

"Suilad. Man I eneth lin?"

Great, the child doesn't speak English; and is now looking at me with his big blue eyes as I stand here like a fool.

It sounds familiar, like a forgotten dream. If only I could focus my mind.

"Man I eneth lin?" The child persists.

Trying harder to concentrate and piece together familiar fragments in my brain, it's like I zone out, and I'm only stirred from the trance by a small, soft hand upon my arm. The child has stretched its hand out to comfort me and is looking at me with wide concerned eyes.

"Le maer?"

Le maer….le….maer….l-e…-m-a-e-r. It's coming…slowly but surely

"Are you well?!" I suddenly scream.

As though a fog has been lifted from my brain and wires that have not connected in a long time are sparking into life, I am ecstatic to understand what the boy is saying. At my scream he jumps back in fright.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It just took a while for me to piece together what you were saying; I got a little excited when it made sense." The boy lets out a little giggle and comes to stand near me again. I don't know what it is about this little angelic creature, I mean I'm not really a child person they usually dislike me, but he is just captivating.

"Are you well?" he asks in his melodious little voice.

"I'm not sure really. I think I must have hit my head, because I have no idea where I am or how I got here or even who I am. Oh no that makes me sound crazy. Please don't think I'm crazy!"

The boy laughs again and puts his hand on my arm to comfort. "That's ok you don't scare me, I think you are funny. You are in the forest Greenwood the Great, not too far from my home, I will take you there and we can have one of the healers look at you, they will be able to help you remember I am sure, they have always helped me when I have bumped my head or in fact with any injury I've had."

He gives me the cheekiest grin I have ever seen and I can't help but smile at the little cherub. "Greenwood the Great, huh, that sounds familiar! You are a very kind young man, thank you; I will come with you, you seem to be trustworthy, what's your name?"

"Legolas, and do not worry I am very trustworthy and I will look after you, come along."

Taking hold of my hand he leads me deeper into the trees. Legolas, now why does that sound so familiar. This is all very confusing. I am half tempted to feel incredibly anxious and frightened, but strangely Legolas makes me feel calm. It's an odd sensation to feel so confused and helpless and yet so calm and secure.

"What's your name?" chirps Legolas as we walk through the trees.

"Oh it's…erm….it's…oh…what is my name…why can't I remember my name…I…I remember….darkness…huh…and light." Now I'm beginning to feel panicked, it's one thing not knowing where I am, but to not even know my own name, what is going on?

"Kalina?" suggests Legolas drawing my attention away from the panic, "that means light, and it's also a pretty name and you are very pretty."

I can't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Wow aren't you a charmer? Kalina? I like it! Let's go with it!"

We come to a clearing in the trees and before us is a swift river, over which crosses a stone bridge and on the other side huge open stone doors.

"Come on Kalina, follow me, I will take you to the healers and they can fix your bump to the head."

I lay upon on a double bed of silken sheets and fur trimmed blankets in a small stone room, whilst two healers attend to me. They have sent Legolas away to fetch someone; I think they said his name is Oropher, whilst they carry out an examination to see what's wrong with me. So far they have been very welcoming and kind. I feel like such a fool to find myself in this predicament.

"Does your head hurt you at all?" inquires Mireth, the female healer. She is tall and slender, with long, thick waves of reddish-brown hair, piercing green eyes and a warm smile. Mireth is very beautiful, in fact everyone I have seen so far is beautiful. There must be something in the water!

"Oh, no, it feels fine." I reply quickly, aware of the long pause whilst I had contemplated how beautiful everyone is, they must think I am unhinged. "My head just feels foggy if that makes sense, like I can't remember anything, it's almost like I'm in a dream."

"I would like you take this tonic," said Balthoron, the male healer. "It will put you into a very deep meditative state; almost like a deep sleep, and hopefully that will give your spirit the time it needs to recover its strength and when you wake the fog will have lifted."

I gulp down the tonic in one and its effects are almost instantaneous. I briefly catch a glimpse of Legolas returning with a tall, handsome man with long silver hair, who I assume is Oropher, before I fall into darkness.

Is that spaghetti Bolognese I can smell? Why am I on what feels like hard floor when I should be in a soft feather bed lined with silk covers?

I open my eyes and it's very disorientating. Where is Legolas? Mireth? Balthoron?

Wait…what is going on…was that a dream, because it felt so real and I don't understand. Trying to get my bearing I grab hold of the sofa next to me and pull myself up, I manage two steps before the room begins to spin and I fall to the floor as darkness takes over me.

"Shhhh Kalina, don't be afraid, they are only nightmares, shhhh, its Legolas, remember me? I'm here to look after you because I found you and kept you safe, shhhh"


End file.
